Love Struck
by KittyxKiba
Summary: Kagome's cousin is sick of her step-father so she moves in with Kagome's family. What will happen when she meets Inuyasha? And can she go through the well? This is my first fanfic hope you like it. R&R criticism is very welcome.: This story is being discontinued, I have no clue where to take it from where it is...
1. Hurt

**Hurt**

Kara had just moved in with her aunt, cousins, and grandfather in Tokyo. Her mom had just gotten remarried, and Kara hated her stepfather so she left.

"Kara you will be staying in this room here," her aunt said pulling her out of her daze.

"Thank you Aunt Suki," Kara replied looking at the room. It wasn't much but she liked it. 'Well as long as I'm free I might as well read' she thought to herself. Pulling out a copy of her favorite book (Twilight) she laid down on her futon and began to reed. After about an hour of reading she heard the well house door open. She put her book down to see who was outside. To her surprise it was her eldest cousin Kagome.

"Kagome your back," their grandfather yelled as he was coming out of the storage shed.

"Hello grandpa, where's momma," Kagome asked.

"I'm right here dear. I was just showing your cousin her room," Suki said to her daughter.

"Kara's here. I haven't seen her in ages," Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome took off at a dead run to find her "twin" cousin. Kara was just rounding the corner when she and Kagome collided. She was in shock for about a second before she burst out in a fit of laughter. Kagome was dumbstruck before she realized who she had run into.

"Kara it's so good to see you," Kagome squealed pulling her cousin into a rib crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Kags," Kara said while returning the hug.

Three hours later.

Kagome had just finished telling her cousin about all of her adventures in the feudal era, leaving out the fact that she was in love with Inuyasha. Kara had just sat there in a daze during the whole story. She was intrigued by the tale and very curious about the well.

"Do you think I'd be able to go through the well," Kara finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not sure so far only me and Inuyasha have been able to get through, but that doesn't mean we can't try. It doesn't mean that we can't try, it would be nice to have someone from here with me," Kagome said.

Just then there was a loud crash outside. Then the sound of Souta yelling in an enthusiastic voice "Inuyasha." Kagome had an angry look on her face. "Excuse me for a moment," she said to Kara. Kara just nodded her head and waited. "Inuyasha SIT," Kagome yelled followed by a loud BANG. Kara just sat there giggling; she had never seen her kind, loving cousin so angry. "Sorry 'bout that," Kagome said with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's alright," Kara told her cousin/best friend. She thought to her self 'I hope he's not hurt'. She couldn't help but worry about the wellbeing of others even if they deserved what they got as this man so obviously did.

"Hey, what cha do that for, wench," a man who Kara guessed to be Inuyasha yelled in a muffled voice.

"Because I told you that I would be back in a week but you came after me," Kagome yelled back. Then an idea struck her and she looked at her "twin" and said, "Kara remember how we used to switch places at school."

Kara looked at her cousin with a confused look on her face. "Yeah I remember," she said. "Why do you ask," she asked Kagome.

"Okay stay here, I'm gonna go to my room. I want to see if Inuyasha will notice the small differences in our features," Kagome said with a sly look on her face and ran up to her room.

'She's gonna be the death of me some day' Kara said to herself. She was so lost in the thought that she never even noticed the tall man with long silver hair and dog ears on his head enter the room.

"Oi wench we're going back," Inuyasha stated bluntly to Kagome (Kara).

"Okay that does it mister if your gonna insult me I'm not going anywhere with you," Kara yelled trying to imitate Kagome as best she could, considering she didn't know her cousins relationship with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the girl he had believed to be Kagome, his jaw hanging slack. "Who are you and where is Kagome," he asked flatly.

"I'm right here Inuyasha," Kagome said as she descended the stairs. "This is my cousin Kara," she said motioning to the girl he was staring at.

"Holy shit Kagome she looks just like you," Inuyasha said dumbly. How hadn't he noticed it wasn't Kagome when he entered the room? Her aura was completely different. He figured that it must have been her sent. They smelled almost the same, but Kara had a hint of cinnamon to her lavender sent, whereas Kagome smelled of vanilla. They were identical down to the very last lash.

"Can you stop staring at me like that, it's starting to creep me out," Kara said flatly. She knew that he was comparing them mentally from the way he kept looking between the two. "Will you please sit" she was cut short by the man being slammed to the ground. "Ahhh, Kagome what did I do," she asked her laughing cousin horror struck.

"I don't know," Kagome finally said after her laughter subsided. "I'm usually the only one that can do that. I guess we're more alike than I thought," she told her cousin in a solemn tone.

"I hope I didn't hurt him," Kara said looking at the unconscious hanyou infront of her.


	2. Through the Well

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a teenage mother of two so it's hard to get free time to write. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters other than Kara (for now there may be some other characters of my own in later chapters).**

**Special thanks to ****kouga's older woman, ****Claire Cooper, ****kittykritik, and BellaCullen-49. Ya'll have inspired me to continue writing this story. Well without further ado here's ****chapter two. .**

**Through The Well**

Kara was lost, how did she keep getting herself into these kinds of messes. 'Argh what's wrong with me' she asked herself. She had a moody cousin, and a pissed off hanyou staring at her for one reason or another. She just sat there uncomfortable under their stares twiddling her thumbs. She was close to her breaking point. If they didn't look away from her soon she was gonna snap. They just kept on staring so she decided to count to ten in her mind 'one, two, three, four, five,'. Too late she snapped, "Stop staring at me damn it."

"Ah she speaks," Kagome mused finally looking away from her cousin. She just snickered at Kara's temper. "Inuyasha can you give me a few moments alone with Kara please," she asked Inuyasha sweetly. He just continued to stare at Kara with a confused look on his face. "INUYASHA," Kagome yelled almost shattering his eardrums.

"Oi wench what did you do that for," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Can you leave me alone with my cousin for a few moments please," Kagome repeated her question. Inuyasha stood with a 'fea' and walked out of the house and headed towards the closest tree in the yard. "Well now that he's out of your hair you should be able to calm down," Kagome stated bluntly.

"He wasn't bothering me Kags you both were. I don't like to be stared at," Kara said in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment. She just could never understand why people continued to stare at her. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Kagome. She remembered back to when she had gotten off the train at Tokyo station.

**Flashback**

**The train ride was finally over and she could finally stretch her legs. She stepped onto the train platform and started towards the shrine where her cousin's family lived. Just then she ran into a young man in a school uniform (Guess who). "I'm so sorry," Kara said hurriedly.**

**"Its okay," he said turning to face her. He just stared for about five seconds before he spoke again. "Ah Kagome it's so good to see you out and about," the boy said. "Here I have these oranges for you," he said holding up a sack of fruit.**

**Kara just stared. 'Did he just call me Kagome? Hm I guess we still look alike'. "I'm sorry but I'm not Kagome, I'm her cousin Kara," she said as kindly as possible. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hojo, I'm a friend of Kagome's from school," Hojo said apologetically. Kara then walked off.**

**End Flashback**

Kara sighed loudly. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Kagome was talking to her. "Huh, did you say something," she asked Kagome.

"You weren't listening," Kagome asked in a confused voice. It wasn't like Kara to ignore people. "I asked you if you wanted to try to go through the well," she said after a long moment.

"I'd love to try but I doubt it will let me through," Kara finally said after thinking the question over in her head. "Yeah let's give it a try," she said with a small grin on her face.

"Okay then lets pack," Kagome said jumping up from her seat across from her cousin.

One Hour Later

Both Kara and Kagome had there bags packed. Kagome's yellow and Kara's blue. "Inuyasha come on lets go." Kagome called to the half-demon in the tree.

"It's about time," Inuyasha complained. He then looked to Kagome's right and saw Kara. "Do you honestly think she'll be able to get through," he asked.

"I don't know but we can try," Kagome said. The three entered the well house. Kagome and Inuyasha were about to jump in when Kara spoke up.

"Why don't I go first to see if I can get through," she offered. She wasn't expecting what happened next. She stood on the edge of the well and jumped. She was engulfed in a light blue light and land softly at the bottom. She looked up to yell that she didn't think that she had made it through, but instead of the roof of the well house she was greeted by a clear blue sky.

**. .**

**Well there's chapter two hoped you liked it. I'm not quite sure why I put Hojo in the chapter but it seemed like a good idea while I was writing it. There's a twist in the story but you have a few chapters to wait till I can find a way to incorporate it in so ttyl and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Monks, Demons, and Slayers, Oh My

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school, work, and kids. Had to celebrate two birthdays last week and another this week. Blah why did everyone in my family have to be born in November? I'm over exaggerating so here's chapter three.**

**Monks, Demon's, and Slayers, Oh My**

Kara looked around the bottom of the well in awe. 'Now how do I get out of this thing' she asked herself. Then she noticed the vines on the wall and climbed out. As she was looking around the clearing something latched onto her side and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Kagome it's just me," the young boy attached to her hip said looking into Kara's deep blue eyes.

"Who and what are you squirt," Kara asked after noticing his little fluff ball of a tail. She just stared down at the little creature while he stared at her. Immense hurt apparent in his emerald orbs. 'How could Kagome have forgotten him' was all Shippou could think.

"What happened to make you forget me momma," he asked. "What did that stupid Inuyasha do?"

"Huh," was Kara's only response. She then saw two more people enter the clearing and welcomed her. They both called her Kagome of course. She had to say something but her voice just wouldn't come out. 'I'm not Kagome' she wanted so scream but her voice was frozen in her through.

"Lady Kagome are you okay," the man asked with a worried look on his face. All she could was nod in the affirmative. He was about to ask her what was wrong when a voice sounded from the well and made them all freeze.

"Kara! Kara where are you," the voice asked worriedly. "Inuyasha I've lost her where is she," Kagome was panicking. Kara finally found her voice and called back.

"I'm up here Kagome," she said receiving a few odd looks from the people around her. Se heard a sigh of relief come from the well. Inuyasha finally jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms.

"Thank Kami, Kara I thought the well hadn't released you," Kagome cried as she pulled her cousin into a bear hug.

"C-can't breathe," Kara managed to say. Kagome released her and looked around; she saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou giving the cousins an odd look.

"Oh right you haven't been introduced," Kagome said finally. "Well this is my cousin Kara. Kara this is Miroku, the monk, Sango, she's a demon slayer, Shippou, my adoptive son he's also a kitsune demon, and Kirara, she's a neko demon and Sango's companion," Kagome said pointing to each of them in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kara," Miroku said taking Kara's hand in his. (Three guesses as to what comes next =)) Kara noticed the lecherous gleam in his eyes and she didn't like it. Miroku spoke again "Would a beautiful young lady such as your self do me the honor of baring my child," he asked. Kara then felt a hand on her bottom.

"How dare you touch me like that," Kara screamed punching Miroku in the face and sent him flying to the opposite end of the clearing. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. 'Just who the hell does he think he is' she thought angrily.

Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome and whispered "Remind me never to get on her bad side." Kagome just giggled at her cousins antics. Sango was usually the only one who had ever sent Miroku flying like that. Sang approached Kara laughing her head off.

"At least we know you can handle Miroku if he tries that again, Sango said through bursts of laughter.

"This is going to be an interesting few weeks," Kara said and sat on the forest floor.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get most of the introductions over with. Blah I'm horrible with this story writing thing but I promise I'll get better or at least I hope I will. Well with that said I'll try to update soon. Till next time plz R&R. At least three. I need more feedback to know if I should continue.**


	4. Idiot in Wolfs Clothing LITERALLY

**AN:Argh I hate this I had this chapter finished already and then my darling mother closed it out before I had a chance to save it. My life SUX why do I have bad karma I haven't done anything wrong in the past year. Well anywho here's chapter four. Enjoy.**

**Idiot in Wolf's Clothing LITERALLY**

Kara was still slightly dazed. The Inu-gang had brought her to Kaede's village and introduced her to the kind old miko. Kara found Kaede to be a grandmother figure instantly. Not long after they arrived Kagome and the others, excluding Inuyasha, had left to gather herbs with Kaede. Kara decided to use this to get to know the young hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she said in a low tone jut loud enough for him to hear. Inuyasha looked over at her to show that he was listening. "Do you care for my cousin," Kara asked.

"Feh I protect her if that's what you're asking," Inuyasha replied gruffly. He then stood and walked outside.

"Men, can't stand them," she said out loud to herself. She was alone in the hut now. She hated being alone almost as much as she hated being stared at so she started to fidget. Then she herd shouting outside followed by a loud bang. 'What was that, it sounds like fighting' she thought. Then she herd more shouting and what sounded like 'mutt' and 'mangy wolf' so she stood and walked out of the small hut.

"Where's Kagome dog-breath," asked a young demon. He had long brownish black held in a high ponytail, soul piercing cobalt eyes, and he wore the strangest clothes, consisting of mostly brown fir and armor.

"She's not here wolf boy," Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Inuyasha what's going on out here," Kara asked ignoring the 'wolf' as Inuyasha had called him. The 'wolf' at hearing her voice turned to look at her and within seconds he was directly in front of her.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you again," the wolf demon said placing his hands on her waist, and leaning in to kiss her, just to make Inuyasha angry. Not expecting what came next.

"Get your hands off of me," Kara said in a shaky voice. His hands didn't move.

"Kouga you might want to listen to her," Inuyasha warned. He could tell that Kara's temper and fear was rising, and rising fast. Kouga's hands still didn't move. The next thing that happened was the last thing either Inuyasha or Kouga expected. Kara let a heart racking sob escape her thought and her blue eyes went blank.

"Kara, Kara what's wrong," Inuyasha said in a worried tone.

"Kara? I thought this was Kagome," Kouga said sounding quite confused.

"No I told you Kagome wasn't here and I meant that," Inuyasha snapped. "Now look what you did you mangy wolf," he snapped again. All the while Kara was too lost in the only memory she wished she could forget.

*****Flashback*****

___A seven year old Kagome and a eight year old Kara were playing a game of hide and seek at the New Moon Shrine (AN: hehe I just wanted to do a second tribute to the Twilight saga oh and it's also Kara's old home).Kara was 'it', she had just finished counting when her step-brother came up behind her and said "Hello Kagome." Kara was about to correct him when he spoke again. "Come with me I have a present for you," he told her while dragging her along behind him._

_"Where are we going Kira," she asked him._

_"To my room, that's where your present is," Kira told her. When they got to his room he let her enter first. Before she knew what was going on he put duct tape over her mouth and tossed her onto his bed and closed and locked his door. "Now Kagome your mine," he said as he stalked over to her and removed her clothes. He then slowly began to remove his own clothing. Kara tried to run while he was unbuttoning his shirt but was grabbed roughly by her hair and thrown back onto the bed. "You can't get away from me Kagome," he said while glaring at the small girl on his bed._

___About ten minuets later Kara was sitting in the police station in downtown Kyoto. The police chief was questioning Kara about what had happened. "It's okay now little one he's not gonna hurt you again if you tell me what happened before your aunt entered the room," he said kindly._

"………" _was Kara's only response. After the incident Kara hadn't spoke a single word._

"_It's okay you don't have to say anything, we have enough to put him away for a long long time," the chief told her._

_Kara wouldn't talk for the next three years. Kagome and her Aunt Suki, her mother, and even her step-father tried everything they could to get her to even smile, nothing had worked. Kagome, Souta, and Suki moved away not long after Kara and Kagome's eleventh and tenth birthday party (Their birthdays are on the same day) Kagome, Souta, and Suki moved away to the Sunset Shrine. Kara remained mute for three more years following till one night she screamed out in her sleep "IT'S NOT MY FAULT"_

*****End Flashback*****

Kara was on the ground rocking back and forth whimpering, "It's not my fault, its not my fault,"

Inuyasha was frantic looking everywhere for Kagome. Finally she came into view from over the hill. Once her eyes landed on Kara she took off at a dead rut toward her cousin. "Inuyasha what happened," Kagome asked hugging Kara to her chest.

"I'm not sure she just broke down after Kouga here grabbed her waist and called her by your name then tried to kiss her," Inuyasha told her gruffly. Kara was still monotonically chanting 'it's not my fault'.

"I know sweetie, I know," Kagome said in a soothing tone in her cousin's ear.

"Inuyasha take her inside and try to calm her down," she said still using a calm voice. Inuyasha picked up the whimpering girl and took her into the hut. Kagome the turned to glare at Kouga, who gulped at the murderous look in her eyes backed away. "You. Follow. Me. NOW," she yelled at the young demon in front of her. Kagome stomped off to the edge of the village with Kouga on her heals.

"What is it Kagome," he asked. She then abruptly stopped and turned and smacked him across the face. "Kagome," he said softly cradling his abused cheek.

"Did she tell you to get your hands off of her," Kagome asked with anger lacing every word. He nodded. "Did you listen," she asked trying to calm her nerves.

"I thought..." Kagome cut him off.

"I know you thought she was me. You IDIOT. When she said for you to remove your hands and you ignored her," Kagome was beyond mad; she was full out pissed at Kouga.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to make her react like that," Kouga said/asked sadly.

"She was raped when she was eight, I was seven. The person that did it thought she was me," Kagome said sadly. "She in turn was mute for six years, I just hope that doesn't happen this time," she said.

"When she comes to I'll apologize," he said. He was pissed at himself for not listening to her and tried to kiss her. At this moment it made him no better than the man who had hurt her in the past.

"Good just make sure not to scare her anymore," Kagome said and walked back to the village, Kouga following close behind.

**AN: Ah that took a while. Now you have a past to place with Kara, and why she freezes up when she's called by Kagome's name. Well I gotta get to bed. R&R I need feedback. Good or bad it don't matter to me I need what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Naraku will show up in the next chapter or the one following I'm not sure yet. Well bye-bye. I'll try to update soon. **


	5. I Shall Call You Fluffy

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block. I wrote Say Hello to try and get past it and now I believe I'll be able to write an okay chapter. As always criticism is welcome. Now onward to chapter five, hehe.**

**I Shall Call You Fluffy**

It had been five days since the Kouga 'incident' and Kara had returned to normal. She wouldn't let Kouga near her to apologize so he soon left to rejoin his pack. Inuyasha had helped keep him away from Kara for the two days he had traveled with them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango had been the only ones Kara had spoken to since Kouga had touched her. They were now in the western lands.

"Inuyasha," Kara said.

"Yeah, what is it," Inuyasha asked

"Can we rest please," she asked for the third time that day.

"Feh, you're just as bad as Kagome was when we started collecting the jewel shards," he said with a huff.

"Oh come on Inuyasha just give her a break, she's had a bad couple of days," Kagome stated.

"Fine, we'll just make camp for the night," Inuyasha huffed.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kara gave him a weak smile. The group settled in a small clearing not far from a river. Kagome went and gathered water for everyone. Miroku and Sango gathered fire wood. Inuyasha went hunting for food, and Kara was left with Shippou at the camp.

"Kara why are you so sad," Shippou asked.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I'm just like this sometimes," Kara stated. "I've been like this since I was eight."

"Why though, you seemed so happy till you met Kouga," he said in a small voice.

"I have my reasons, you're too young to understand right now," she told him. She was trying to find a granola bar in her bag when she felt a strong aura that she didn't recognize. Her head snapped up, "Shippou go find Inuyasha," she yelled to the kit. He nodded and ran in the direction that Inuyasha had gone to hunt.

"What are you doing in my lands Miko," a cold voice asked from behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know these were your lands sir," she said while turning to face the demon behind her. She was shocked by the beauty of this creature. He had long silver hair, hard golden eyes, twin magenta stripes on each cheek and wrists, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, Miko you and my foolish half brother know full well that these are my lands," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else," Kara said calmly and turned away.

"You will not turn your back on me, woman," he stated while turning her back around to face him. He then noticed her laughing. "And what pry tell is funny," he asked.

She mumbled something under her breath, so low that he only heard the word 'I'. He sniffed the air for traces of fear and found none. This woman was not afraid of him, like a sane human would be.

"What did you say girl," he asked in a more demanding tone.

She laughed again before talking. "I said, I shall call you Fluffy," she said while trying to suppress a giggle. "You remind me of my puppy back home, cold, stoic, and brash, but like him I'm sure that you have your good points too," she said calmly.

The group had all returned, except Kagome, before her statement about 'Fluffy' and was staring at her in disbelief. No one had ever laughed at Sesshomaru and lived. Inuyasha stepped forward and yelled, "Hey Sesshomaru if you hurt her I'll kill you." Sesshomaru only stared at the girl in front of him.

"Kara," Kagome called while stepping into the clearing with six bottles of water. When she saw Sesshomaru staring at her cousin she froze. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said drawing his attention away from her cousin.

"Miko how is it that you have a clone," he asked. Kara's laughter started anew at the statement.

"You're really dense," everyone froze once the words left her mouth. "I'm Kara not Kagome, I'm her **older** cousin," she said while still laughing. "Wow, everyone I've met so far, demon or not, can't tell us apart," she said to Kagome. "I mean when I sensed you I thought you would be able to tell our scents apart at least, Lord Fluffy," she just continued to laugh. Sesshomaru still stared and growled.

**AN: Fluffy's mad and Kara has lost it. What will he do to this girl that shows no fear of him? Has she gained his respect or will he hurt her. Who knows, oh yeah me. Hehe well R&R adios till next time. **


	6. Important AN

AN: I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while till I find my written drafts I'll be working on other fics. I'll also be doing a sequel on this story. It will be a YYH-IY Kara will still be the main ch in this fic as well. Once again I'm very sorry.


	7. Take Your Best Shot

**ME: Hey I gave up on finding my written drafts so imma gonna go with it**

**Kara: Smart move, I wanna know what happens to me**

**Me: Oh sorry Kara Well anyhow I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did but not all dreams come true.**

**Take Your Best Shot**

**Last Time**

She laughed again before talking. "I said, I shall call you Fluffy," she said while trying to suppress a giggle. "You remind me of my puppy back home, cold, stoic, and brash, but like him I'm sure that you have your good points too," she said calmly.

"You're really dense," everyone froze once the words left her mouth. "I'm Kara not Kagome, I'm her **older** cousin," she said while still laughing. "Wow, everyone I've met so far, demon or not, can't tell us apart," she said to Kagome. "I mean when I sensed you I thought you would be able to tell our scents apart at least, Lord Fluffy," she just continued to laugh. Sesshomaru still stared and growled.

**Now**

Kara had doubled over from laughing so hard, while everyone was pondering her sanity. "Kara are you alright," Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Oh I'm fine Kags," Kara answered between breaths. "I just needed a good laugh, ever since that Kaga incident I just haven't been myself."

"Um his name is Kouga," Kagome clarified.

"Whatever he's just another wolf to me," said Kara. During Kagome and Kara's conversation the group had forgotten about Sesshomaru (can anyone say bad idea). Kara then herd a light grumbling noise behind her and turned around. "Oh sorry Lord Fluff I forgot you were still here," she said with a giggle, resulting in a snarl from the mentioned demon lord.

"You will learn your place human," Sesshomaru snarled his eyes starting to bleed red.

"Or what you'll kill me, take your best shot," Kara growled back. "Ever since my father died I've been beaten, starved, and raped all for the enjoyment of my sadistic step-brother, and my own mother didn't give a damn until my step-dad found out so if you think anything you do to me is gonna make a difference then go ahead. I'm not scared of death and I'm sure as hell not scared of you," she spat trying her best to keep her tears at bay. During her outburst Kagome had come over to her cousin's side to give her support.

"Kara why didn't you ever call me or mom, we would have taken you in right then," Kagome asked in a quiet voice as not to startle her cousin. She couldn't help but to think about all the times she had visited her cousins shrine and never saw anything wrong. They always looked so happy together, but then again you can't take everything at face value.

"Because I didn't want to be a burden, and I apologize Lord Sesshomaru for insulting you," Kara said before curling up in her sleeping bag.

"This Sesshomaru will forgive you this once Miko, and only this once," Sesshomaru stated as he walked away from the clearing, his pride slightly wounded.

The rest of the night went on quietly, they ate dinner, Kagome and Sango went to the spring to wash up, Inuyasha and Miroku kept watch (omfg Miroku didn't try to peep on the girls), and Shippo curled up with Kara and slept. Kara stayed awake until she was sure everyone, even Inuyasha, was asleep and got out of her sleeping bag, carefully so she wouldn't wake Shippo, and walked into the forest.

"I can't believe I lost my composure like that," she said to herself. She kept mumbling to herself till she came to a cliff face. "Oh wow what a view," she commented.

"It is," someone said from behind her. Kara spun on her heal to face the person, only to none other than Kouga.

"What do you want," Kara said in a strong voice. Although her voice couldn't hide the fact that she was scared from a demons nose.

"Look I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the village," Kouga said in a whimpering voice.

"I forgive you, but can you promise me something," she said all traces of fear gone.

"Uh sure why not," he replied.

"Can you promise to leave Kagome alone, oh and never touch me again unless I give you permission," she asked. Kouga looked like he was fighting to agree or not, but he said he would make her a promise and he couldn't back down, his damned pride wouldn't let him.

"I promise," he said with a pout.

"Oh good, spar with me wolf boy," Kara said with a very cheery smile. Kouga looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What scared," she asked knowing it would hurt his pride.

"Hell no, but, here" he asked.

"No of course not, down there," she said pointing to the valley below. He nodded his head and they made their decent into the valley. "Ready," she asked, he nodded. Kara took a fighting stance, "no weapons," she said.

"Any other rules," Kouga asked. Kara shook her head in the negative, then lunged at him.

**Me: Cliffy. Finally another chapter done YAY**

**Kara: Well I finally made peace with Wolf Boy**

**Kouga: I have a name**

**Me: KOUGA *Glomps Kouga* **

**Kara O-0 well that's odd**

**Me: I need at least 3 reviews before I update. And as always criticism is welcome**

**Kara and Kouga: C-ya next chapter **


End file.
